


BirdFlash Drabbles~

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, I cant really rate it because the chapters aren't related unless i say so, I'll just post all my birdflash drabbles here, M/M, also some NSFW things, there will be fluffy things, wait should i tag it as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lot of short BirdFlash stories;<br/>some are NSFW, others are just plain cute.<br/>The chapters aren't related!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I warned you, Walls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time not-laughing when this idea came up... I hope you'll like it too!

You're sitting with your family on a open field, everyone happily chatting about the ordinary life all of you are living: with normal school, normal friends, normal work and stuff when the buzzing starts. All of you look around to see a massive flock of bees. The buzzing changes into a steady rhythm and everything fades...  
And then you wake up. As usual, it occurs to be your alarm: set at 6:45 A.M. Since you live in Mt. Justice, you've been having these dreams over and over.  
About having a normal life.  
About not being afraid to hurt your friends.  
But of course, that life isn't for you.

After you sat up and let out a soft sigh, you hit the snooze-button of your ever-so-annoying-alarm. And there may be a chance that you've hit it a little too hard... but you don't care. You'll just buy a new one. Or let Walls buy a new one.  
Although the soft blankets invite you to continue sleeping, you don't want to have Wally pull you out of your room. So you let out something which sounds like a groan and a deep sigh as you get up and walk to your bathroom. You finish your morning routine and put on your Robin-suit.

You walk out of your room, and as expected, Wally leans against the wall across your room and grins.  
"Morning Rob! How are you?"  
You still do not fully understand how he's like, not-grumpy in the morning...?

You mumble a 'Morning' and walk with your best buddy to the living area when he suddenly stops.

"Shoot! I forgot my phone! Uncle Barry wanted to call me this morning, so I have to answer his call! I'll be back in two seconds, Rob! Wait here."  
And with that, Wally turns around for a sprint and you chuckle before you yell after him:  
"HEY!!! No running in the halls, Wally! You'll trip or something!!"

Said person stops in an instant, turns around, sticks his tongue out and yells back:  
"You can't tell me what to do, Rob~"

Wally lets out a short laugh before turning around again and running further.

You see your friend disappear out of sight and seconds later you hear a 'THUMP'.

You have a feeling you know what happened. But you're waiting for the '...crap'.

And there it is. You hear a soft '...fuck that hurts.."

You start laughing and just when you think it can't get any better, Conner's voice follows:

"Wally! You alright? Sorry, I didn't see you coming, I just opened the door and.."

And it is safe to say your stomach hurt badly because of the laughing. 

And Wally's cheeks were red the whole morning.

And you are **so** telling the rest of the team about what happened.


	2. Bed 'n Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepovers are fun! But how are you going to pay a sleepy, grumpy Wally back for borrowing his bed?
> 
> (don't expect any 18+ things to happen in this chapter, _please_ )

In exchange for their hard work, Young Justice gets a few days off.  
They are, of course, going to spend these days with old friends, family or are using this time to withdraw from the neverending battles to read, cook, watch television or just be lazy and relax as much as possible.

\------------------------------------------------------

Kaldur'ahm is currently back in Atlantis, trying to learn a few new tricks and chatting about all kinds of things.  
Connor is with M'gann these days as she tries to improve her cooking skills. Connor tests her creations and helps M'gann out. Said person also enjoys his company.  
Artemis is learning herself some new tricks and hangs out with Oliver and Speedy. They test themselves by battling eachother, which is fun for all parties.

Wally spends the free days with Dick at Wally's apartment. Wally just wanted someone to hang out with and play videogames with. And Dick was just awfully sick of non-stop training and that's why he asked Wally if he could stay at Wally's. And said person was just about to ask Dick to come over.

Dick just packs a few things, like a toothbrush, briefs, two shirts, one pair of jeans, an extra pair of sunglasses, his utility belt (he wouldn't go anywhere without that thing) and two pairs of socks; Dick absolutely **hates** cold feet.

Once he has entered Wally's apartment, he lets himself fall on the couch and ignores the heartbroken sounds his best friend makes for being ignored;

"Dude, I haven't slept in days. I know I usually make short nights, bit this was worse. I'm freaking exhausted, Wally!"

Said person sighs and takes your sunglasses off. Then, he picks you up like you weigh nothing and drags you to his bedroom as he speaks to you in a tone which reminds you of an old, severe woman:  
"Then sleep. You are not allowed to wake up within 7 hours, Dick. Use that time well, bro," even though he sounds severe, Wally smiles as he tucks Dick in like he's a toddler.

As soon as Wally leaves the room, Dick turns on his stomach and buries his face in the pillows. They smell like Wally: a sweet but manly scent. The scent is something that makes Dick calm, and he soon falls asleep.

While Dick is sleeping, Wally tries to stay awake by spending the night eating potato chips and watching movies. Most likely bad, romantic movies or reeeeaaally scary horror-movies. The couch wasn't comfortable enough to sleep on, and what if Dick woke up and needed him? No, Wally had to stay awake.

\----------------------SEVERAL HOURS LATER----------------------

Dick wakes up to a faint buzzing sound. He wonders what it could be and steps out of Wally's bed. Right, he stayed the night at Wally's apartment.  
Speaking of whom, where is he? He will probably find him in the livingroom. Dick reaches for his sunglasses on the nightstand, but leaves them there, because Wally hates those things and often complains about it.

Once Dick is in the hallway, the buzzing is louder and when he stands in the dooropening to the livingroom, he finds Wally passed out on the couch with bags under his eyes. The sight is just... hilarious and scary at the same time.

The small boy tries to walk quietly on the floor, just like he's supposed to do when he's Nightwing. But he stumbles and trips over a few bags with potato chips; this, of course, wakes Wally up.

The ginger sits straight in an instant and looks around alarmed until his eyes rest on his best friend. Wally visibly relaxes and groans.  
"Ro- Dick, what time is it?"

Dick grabs his phone from his pocket and puts it back a few seconds later. "It's half past 10 in the morning, Walls. I slept for almost 11 hours, you should've waken me up or something," Robin pulls Wally off the couch and almost shoves him back to the bedroom. "Go sleep. Now."

Wally sighs a little irritated and steps aside, almost making Dick fall forward. "Yeah, like I can fall asleep again. Just.. nevermind, I'm going to take a long shower." And with that, the ginger leaves his best friend and heads for the bathroom.

The best friend sighs and goes back to the livingroom. When Dick's there, he starts to pick up all the empty bags and puts the full ones in the cabinets. After that, he opens the fridge and grabs some butter, bread, bacon and eggs. Once he's got that, he starts to bake the eggs and the bacon and just waits it out.

Dick is placing everything on the dining table when he hears a soft 'whiz' and the next moment Wally is in the room, looking around.  
"What's that smell? Have you..?" 

"Yes, I made breakfast f-"

Dick didn't even finish his sentence because Wally wraps his arms around the smaller boy as he mutters happily:  
"Thanks bro! I.. this was exactly what I needed! Sorry for.. acting like that. You didn't really deserve that, dude!"

"Wally, it's okay. Just eat and after that, we'll play some videogames. Unless you want to sleep?" Dick raises his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Nah man! I'm not sleepy anymore!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated~ ☆


End file.
